worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Confederalism
.]] Democratic Confederalism is a political ideology developed by Shakil Fahim Abdullah and is the main political belief of the Democratic Union Party (Kafuristan). It is a variety of popular democracy and confederalism. The ideology was first created and preached by Shakil Fahim Abdullah who founded the Democratic Union Party and serves as the President of the Executive Council. The ideology first came to prominence when Shakil released his manifesto Development of Kafuristan through a democratic confederal system which he wrote in 3400 prior to his foundation of the party in March of 3410. Democratic confederalism is centered around the belief of a larger community of people making decisions based on councils and meetings instead of creating a government to represent the people. Shakil believed that the average citizen was intelligent enough to make their own decisions regarding their immediate location better than a single politician attempting to represent a wide variety of situations and circumstances. Modern political scientist have compared democratic confederalism to a non-socialist form of the soviet system which was used in Metzist-Leonidist, Kaminskism and a variety of other socialist and communist beliefs. The democratic confederalist movement is seen as typically a center-left or left-wing political belief due to it's nature of social justice and the overall well being of the community. Shakil has described the belief as a moderate ideology which seeks to balance left and right in order to form the best possible situation for everyone. The Democratic Union Party, though it does not promote itself in a nationalist sense is seen as nationalist movement at least in Kafuristan. Shakil has already come into conflict with members of the party who wish to use it for a "Great Kafuristan" theory. Members who add the more nationalist undertone to the belief are considered neo-democratic confederalist. Core principles Democratic confederalism is rooted in the belief that a meeting of all citizens of a specific area can meet and compromise on issues and difficulties facing them together better than an elected representative who represents a large portion of citizens facing different circumstances and scenarios. The core of belief is the organized meeting between citizens of a specific town or village, this is presided over by a chosen member of the community who is believed to be the most temperate and will assist in the conducting of the meeting. This is the theoretical smallest level of government and is used to replace the Mayor and Mayor-Council system which dominates most modern countries. The meeting is responsible for deciding all policies of the locality. Democratic confederalist call their "laws" resolutions, due to the fact that it is a common agreement among the council. Kafuri's view the word "law" as being too dictatorial which is the fundamental opposite of their beliefs. Though democratic confederalist believe that electing representatives to represent a wide variety of people is fundamentally wrong and often leads to mis-representation they have realized to represent themselves as part of a larger community, it must be done. Above the village level councils are larger councils which typically deal with a group of villages living in a close proximity. These larger councils have no uniform size or composition, they are solely decided on by the elected representatives of the lower councils. What makes the system acceptable to democratic confederalist is the ability to re-call and elect a new representative at anytime. This second level which is similar to a county or sub-district in other republics is presided over by an presidium of elected leadership. This level is responsible for receiving policy from lower levels and reviewing it to ensure that it fits higher level resolutions. Above the larger council are others councils which can be compared to states, governorates or provinces in other governments throughout Terra. These larger councils are composed of representatives from the council immediately below them. Much like the second level of councils these are presided over by a chosen presidium. These larger councils are responsible for the overall direction of their specific region and these roughly correspond with the regions of Kafuristan itself. The correspondence between all levels is absolutely essential and is heavily stressed by Shakil as the success of the correspondence is essential to the success of the system and the community as a whole. Lower level councils have the right to appeal decisions of the higher level councils if they feel they do not apply or fit the situation of the lower level council. Shakil set a precedent by not permitting taxes to be challenged as he called them as "...essential to democracy." Though this is not binding, the resolution regarding taxes may be challenged. Shakil was skeptical when it came to the creation of a larger government outside of the third level of councils, he felt that too much government and too many layers would incite problems and bureaucracy for the citizens of the community. Thus a solution was proposed by having an Executive Council, much like how the Democratic Union Party is run. The Executive Council of the nation is composed an elected leader, his immediate deputy and a group of 15 "Permanent Commissioners" who lead various commissions based on different sectors and specialties of the government. These commissions are selected from among leading experts from all different levels of councils. Permanent Commissioners can be appointed and dismissed by the Executive Council by simple majority yes/no vote. The entire Executive Council can be dismissed by a vote of all levels of councils. Neo-democratic confederalism .]] -Hesham Shafiq El-Amin, a student of Shakil and a nationalist saw democratic confederalism as a chance to unite all Kafuri's living throughout the world and get them to form their own governments and correspond with the main government in kafuristan. Political parties * Democratic Union Party (Kafuristan) (Democratic confederalism) * Kafuri Unionist Party (Neo-democratic confederalism)